diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Tag Team Terror
Tag Team Terror was a competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2 and aired on the 1st January 2018. Teams Team Champs Megabyte.png|Megabyte Eruption.png|Eruption Team Animal Meggamoue.jpg|Meggamouse Foxic_2.png|Foxic Team Rambot Storm 2.jpg|Storm 2 Tornado.jpg|Tornado Team Toon Toon raider.jpg|Toon Raider Tr2.png|TR2 Foreign Fighters Brutus.jpg|Brutus Gravity.jpg|Gravity Team Runners Up Suicidal tendencies.png|Suicidal Tendencies Steel avenger.png|The Steel Avenger Team Dominator Bigger Brother.jpg|Bigger Brother Plunderbird.png|Plunderbird Team Sit And Spin Stinger.png|Stinger Nuts.png|Nuts Round 1 Team Champ vs Team Animal Both Meggamouse and Foxic rush in and target Megabyte ramming it and attempting to flip it over, however Eruption intercepts and flips Meggamouse upwards. Foxic is flipped over by Erupyion and fails to self right as Megabyte spins into it and damages the underbelly. Eruption flips Meggamouse around the arena while Foxic is counted out. As Meggamouse is flipped around the CPZ near the pit, Megabyte spins towards Meggamouse and adds insult to injury. The two gang up on the lonely Meggamouse, until the two engage in infighting. Eruption flips Megabyte over as it rams Meggamouse towards the side wall and flips it out of the arena. Qualified: Team Champ Team Toon vs Foreign Fighters Immediately Gravity rams and flips Toon Raider as Brutus comes from behind and rams Toon Raider only to be flipped out of the arena by TR2. Gravity flips TR2 only to be flipped by Toon Raider immediately after and continues the attack. Gravity self rights and manages to unintentionally strand Toon Raider onto its side, leaving it to be counted out, before turning attentions to TR2 where it manages to flip it about before throwing TR2 out of the arena. Qualified: Foreign Fighters Team Rambot vs Team Runners Up Both rambots target Suicidal Tendencies immediately and cushion it between the two while from behind The Steel Avenger hammers the top of Tornado. Tornado begins to smoke as Storm 2 rams Suicidal Tendencies across the arena and into the side wall while The Steel Avenger continues to cause heavy damage. Tornado shunts The Steel Avenger back but is accidentally knocked aside by Storm 2 who reverses only to be caught by Suicidal Tendencies who crushes down on Storm 2 while The Steel Avenger adds insult by smacking down with the axe. Tornado rams The Steel Avenger out of the way before turning towards Suicidal Tendencies only for The Steel Avenger to come back and knock Tornado out, also losing its axe in the process. Both of Team Runners Up pushed and pinning Storm 2 for the majority of the rest of the fight with brief moments of attack from Storm 2. Despite surviving till the end, Storm 2 still lost the fight as Tornado was knocked out prior. Qualified: Team Runners Up Team Sit + Spin vs Team Dominator! Both robots from both teams target one another with Bigger brother flipping Stinger and Nuts thwacking Plunderbird. Nuts spins and knocks Plunderbird aside while Bigger Brother throws Stinger across the arena only to get hit by the spinning Nuts who attempts to save its partner. Plunderbird attempts to ram Nuts but ends up getting flipped by the floor flipper but survives continuing its attack as Bigger Brother holds Stinger, using its flipper to do so, to push it around. For almost two minutes, the match remains at a stalemate as the same robots attack each other in the same manner. However,with less than a minute to spare Bigger brother slams Stinger into the CPZ and turns to attack Nuts, with both Team Dominator! attacking Nuts. Stinger rushes around the arena before slamming into Plunderbird and Bigger Brother, spinning and thwacking them only for Plunderbird to start crushing down on the centre of Stinger. The tedious battle ended with Plunderbird and Bigger Brother won on a judges decision. Qualified: Team Dominator Round 2 Team Champ vs Team Dominator Bigger Brother and Plunderbird conduct a pincer movement on Megabyte,flipping it over immediately. Eruption comes in quickly and flips Plunderbird, who survives, before turning attentions to Bigger Brother, quickly flipping Bigger Brother out of the arena. As Plunderbird is bashed by Megabyte, Eruption intercepts and chucks Plunderbird and Megabyte over onto their backs. Megabyte self rights as Plunderbird is counted out. Winner: Team Champ Foreign Fighters vs Team Runners Up Both Gravity and Brutus attempt to intercept The Steel Avenger with Gravity flipping The Steel Avenger only to be rammed by Brutus immediately after. As Gravity attempts to flip The Steel Avenger again, Brutus rams Gravity accidentally and topples it allowing for Suicidal Tendencies to crush down on the bottom of Gravity and immobilizes it while Brutus rams The Steel Avenger. Eventually, both The Steel Avenger and Suicidal Tendencies gang up on Brutus with The Steel Avenger being the more damaging axing away at it. In a stunning turn of events, Brutus becomes glitched and goes flying twice, with the first time surviving and the second time being thrown completely out. Winner: Team Runners Up Final The teams split up with Megabyte instantly targeting The Steel Avenger, throwing it upwards by the sheer power of the spinner and Eruption targeting Suicidal Tendencies flipping it over immediately. Eruption throws Suicidal Tendencies over a few times before leaving it on its back, while Megabyte smashes The Steel Avenger into the CPZ and rips away the armour plating as it does. The Steel Avenger self rights and turns to attack Megabyte, axing it as it does but soon Eruption comes to assist Megabyte and flips The Steel Avenger in the air. Eruption then flips Megabyte over as it then proceeds to attack The Steel Avenger some more, eventually knocking it out. Winner: Team Champ Category:Extreme Series 2